


Illegal

by the_glare_you_see



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Angst, Bonding, Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Invisibility, Nayeon is a mess, Running, Supers (Incredibles), Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Will Add More, duplication, everyone is just trying to live, super speed, super strength
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: "I want to talk to you," the lady said and in three big steps, she was right in front of Nayeon, "But not here. How do you feel about Panda?""Panda?" Nayeon questioned, mentally preparing herself to freeze time and get the hell outta there."Panda Express? Don't tell me you've never heard Panda Express!" the stranger exclaimed, sounding very offended.~~~~~Nayeon has always had a crappy life, always having to hide a part of herself from the rest of the world. One day, she has a run-in with a stranger who offers her something she can't resist. A chance to be free. But, as usual, it gets worse before it gets better.^~^Basically, it's TWICE with Signal powers, in the Incredibles Universe.Imported from Wattpad (Come follow me! If you want!)





	1. Late Instincts

To say that this day had been horrible would be an understatement. Besides being woken up at three in the morning to the sounds of her neighbors getting more, shall we say, acquainted, with each other? As the day went on, Nayeon had also managed to spill her coffee onto a complete stranger and completely wreak her final project. She seriously considered fucking the consequences and turning back time but as her previous endeavors had shone, it would be useless. Some things were just set in stone, she guessed.

So that brings us to now. The sun had set, it had just finished raining, and Nayeon was in the middle of saying goodbye to the remains of her project, which now resided in their new home: the trashcan.

"Well, it wasn't your best work anyway, at least now, you can make something better?" Nayeon said to herself, as she turned away from the trashcan.

"Yeah, you definitely could've done better," A voice said from behind her. Nayeon froze as her heart started to beat faster and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. _Great job instincts, you showed up a second too late._ Nayeon thought with a bitter smile. She turned around and sighed. Standing under one of the streetlamps was a figure clad in a dark coat with a ball cap that hid their face. If Nayeon was being honest, she thought the entire "mysterious detective/spy" look was a little too much, but she was a bit busy trying to calm her nerves.

"Hello again," they said, amusement sprinkled throughout their tone. Nayeon bit her lip and shoved her hands deeper into her hoodie pocket.

" _Again?_ I'm sorry, do I know you?" Nayeon asked as the feeling in her gut got worse. The figure laughed, throwing their head back slightly and a thin strip of light shone on a tan neck.

"Well, not personally. But the little run-in we had at the coffee shop means that we've at least seen each other before," the person, who Nayeon decided was a girl because their voice was too high to be a guy, said. Nayeon swore she saw a flash of white teeth around the stranger's mouth, but it was too dark and Nayeon was too baffled too really pay attention to anything.

"Run-in at the- OH MY GODS! You're the one I spilled coffee on! Oh, I'm so sorry! I never got to apologize!" Nayeon said, bowing at least three times before she was cut off by yet another round of laughter.

"Believe me when I say it's fine, cause it is. But, that is not why I wanted to talk to you," she said, stepping forward. Nayeon moved away slightly, alarm bells and warnings going off in her head.

"Y-you wanted too t-talk to me?" Nayeon said and mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"Geez, you act like I'm going to murder you or something." the lady said, and Nayeon could practically feel the eye roll.

"I want to talk to you," the lady said and in three big steps, she was right in front of Nayeon, "But not here. How do you feel about Panda?"

"Panda?" Nayeon questioned, mentally preparing herself to freeze time and get the hell outta there.

"Panda Express? Don't tell me you've never heard Panda Express!" the stranger exclaimed, sounding very offended.

"I've heard of Panda Express! Alright, I'll go with you," Nayeon said, leaning slightly back but still meeting the stranger's eyes. _So I was right, she is a girl._ "But on one condition," Nayeon said, and the stranger raised a brow.

"Okay," she said, and Nayeon inwardly fist pumped, because she could tell that the lady was a tad bit nervous.

"You never told me your name. How am I supposed to trust someone who looks like they stepped out of some gods damned spy novel if they won't even give me their name?" Nayeon asked sweetly, leaning forward and getting into her personal space. Her flirty persona came in handy in times like this, because now the stranger was the one to be leaning back awkwardly.

"Right," a small chuckle, followed by a slight step back, "Kim Eunhae, it's a pleasure to meet you...formally this time," She said, bowing slightly with a slight smirk on her face.

"Eunhae, huh? Nice name. Though I'm surprised that you didn't ask for my name." Nayeon said, quirking a brow. Eunhae closed her eyes and sighed through her nose.

"As I said, I want to talk to you, and we're wasting time," Eunhae said, turning on her heel and walking down the street. Nayeon stood there for a second before following her. It should really worry her about how calm she was about this, but she was strangely calm. To be completely honest, it was the lack of that feeling, more than anything, that worried her.

\\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

Nayeon shifted uncomfortably in her seat across from Eunhae, who seemed to be chowing down on her noodles. Eunhae seemed to notice her staring and slowed down, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since this morning," Eunhae said, as she brushed her bangs out of her face. When they had finished ordering and sat down at the table, Eunhae had ditched the hat and coat, which now hung on the back of her chair, revealing a long-sleeved, slightly form-fitting, black shirt.

"It's ok, I understand. But why did you want to talk to me?" Nayeon asked, finally picking up her chopsticks and taking a bite of her chicken.

"Ah, yes! Sorry, I got a little distracted by the food. But the reason I wanted to talk to you is that" Eunhae leaned over the table a bit, and Nayeon swore that her eyes changed color, "Supers are still out there." Something clattered onto the table and fell to the floor, but neither Nayeon or Eunhae took notice of it. Nayeon could clearly see Eunhae's eyes, and for the briefest second, they flashed violet, before they were back too brown.

"I'm sorry, this concerns me how?" Nayeon managed to squeak out. _Don't reverse time, don't reverse time. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! The coat and the hat, it was all there!_

"It concerns you because you are one, although I'm sure you're well aware of that," Eunhae said, and she had lowered her voice significantly. Nayeon felt the fear settle deep into her bones, her mom's warnings echoing through her head.

_"Remember, Nayeonnie, that you are special. People won't understand your abilities when you show them, so you must keep them a secret. If anyone ever finds out, you run."_

For once in her life, Nayeon finally decided to follow her mother's advice and run. She bolted up from the table and manipulated time to propel herself forward, out of the door and into the street. She kept on running, even though she could feel her head swimming as a side effect from using her powers. She turned a corner and sprinted down the narrow alley, still manipulating the time around her to move her forward as fast as possible.

What she didn't see was the ice that had formed in front of her, and when her foot landed on it, it slipped out from under her and she landed painfully on her back.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't the best way to go about," Eunhae said from somewhere behind her, audibly gasping for breath. Nayeon ignored the steadily growing ache in her body as she scrambled to her feet.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, swaying slightly from side to side. Eunhae raised her hands up.

"The same thing you do. To be free." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. Nayeon blinked confusedly, which caused her to stumble again.

"How could you possibly know what I want?" She spat, catching herself on the alley wall. She'd been spending a lot of time in the alleys, she notes.

"Isn't it what all Supers want? To be free to show who they are, without judgment?" Eunhae asked, and Nayeon notices the slight tremor in her voice.

"Isn't it what everyone wants?" Nayeon responded, slowly pushing herself off the wall.

"In a general sense, I guess," Eunhae said, shrugging her coat off and handing it too Nayeon.

"What's this for?" Nayeon asked, quirking a brow but taking it nonetheless.

"You'll find that it will be raining again when you leave this alley. I thought you could do with more cover than just a skimpy hoodie and ripped jeans." Eunhae replied easily, tugging down her sleeves and turning to leave. "Also, when you feel calmer and less paranoid, call the number on the card. We can talk then." Eunhae walked out of the alley, leaving Nayeon there, dumbfounded and still slightly swaying.

"Im Nayeon, what a day you've had." She muttered, hesitating for a split second before shrugging on the coat and flicking the hood up. Why waste a perfectly good jacket, right? It smelled nice, like lavender and pine with a bit of coolness too it. The second her foot stepped outside of the alley, the rain came pouring down on her.

\\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/


	2. Strange Occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second her foot stepped outside of the alley, the rain came pouring down on her.
> 
> \\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to make things italicized, bolded, or centered, so sorry for the weird format
> 
> EDIT: I figured it out!!! Lmao, im so dumb sometimes, it astounds me.

When Nayeon woke up the next morning, she sincerely hoped it was all a dream. After all, she had woken up back in her own room (by some miracle) but a headache and the wave of nausea that greeted her when she first opened her eyes begged to differ.

"Huuurghh." A strange, animalistic sound came out of her mouth as she tried to lug herself into a sitting position.

_Bzzt bzzt. Bzzt Bzzt._

Nayeon shut her eyes and sighed. _Why in the hell is my phone buzzing?_ She thought, sleepily as she got up and stretched. She winced a bit in pain and rubbed at her back.

"Ahhh yes, the lovely bruises of last night. Geez, what even happened last night?" Nayeon said out loud. It was a habit she had picked up from living alone, that and it just made sense to say it out loud. Nayeon looked around her room before she spotted what she was looking for. Lying in a crumpled heap was the girls- what was her name again?

"Oh yeah, Eunhae! That's her name!" Nayeon exclaimed softly as she walked over to the discarded jacket. She lifted it up and shook it out. She noticed a white piece of paper flutter out of one of the pockets. Nayeon neatly folded the jacket and placed it on her desk, before picking up the paper that fell. On it was just a phone number. Nayeon remembered that Eunhae had told her to call her when she was ready to talk. She quickly typed in the number on her phone, saving the girl's contact under _Eunhae._

Thinking nothing of it, she continued her day. It was only when she got back to her apartment, that she realized that she should do something about it, and decided what was the harm in calling. If it turns out bad, then she could just reverse time and stop herself from even considering calling her. Although the thought of actually using her powers sent an icy feeling to the pit of her stomach.

Giving herself no room to even consider the drastic consequences if Eunhae was actually a government agent, Nayeon picked up the card and her phone and typed the number in. She pressed call and let the phone ring.

_"Hello..?"_ A voice cautiously said. Nayeon could hear rustling in the background and she swallowed.

"Hi... um is this Kim Eunhae?" She asked as she toyed with the sleeves of the jacket.

_"Yes, it is... who are you?"_ Eunhae slowly said, and Nayeon could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Im Nayeon... you talked to me the other day, then ran after me out in the streets, and then lent me your jacket after I slipped on ice," Nayeon said, and she gripped the jacket tighter in her hands.

_"Oh, yes, I remember you! So, you're actually interested?"_ Eunhae replied with a relieved laugh.

"I, uh, guess you could say that... but I also want to return your jacket." Nayeon said.

_"Alright, when do you want to meet?"_ Eunhae said, slightly amused, _"I'm free on-"_

"Can we meet today? At like 4:30? Or is that too soon?" Nayeon cut in nervously. She felt her hand start to shake with nerves, and she dug her hand into the mattress to stop it.

_"Um yeah? I guess we can meet today... but uh, I'll have someone with me, just to let you know."_ Eunhae said, after a slight pause. Nayeon could hear the hesitance in her voice.

"Oh, am I interrupting something today?" She heard some scuffling accompanied with a few curse words and she started to worry, "Hello? Eunhae?! Are you ok?!" She almost shouted into the phone. There were a few seconds of silence which Nayeon spent anxiously chewing her nails before a new voice was on the line.

_"Hi! I'm the friend she's with and it's totally cool if you meat with her today. I'll just be spectating. Heh, you don't have to worry. Eun acts like she's all tough and unshakable, but she's actually quite nice and caring,"_ The voice said.

"Uhm, alright? If it's ok with the both of you, I can meet today," Nayeon cautiously said.

_"She says she can meet today, Eun!"_ The voice said. Nayeon heard a sigh before Eunhae spoke.

_"You didn't have to fight me for my phone, Jihyo. You could've just asked me to put it on speaker or something,"_ She deadpanned and Nayeon let out a quiet chuckle.

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"_ Jihyo said before addressing Nayeon, _"How about we meet at 4:30 at Robinson's Cafe? Is that near you?"_

"Yeah, Robinson's Cafe is fine. So, I'll see you guys at 4:30 then?" Nayeon said while mentally reassuring herself that this was a sane idea. Eunhae had managed to get possession of her phone again and replied.

_"Yep, that's right! We'll see you then!"_ She exclaimed, then ended the call.

Naeyeon dropped her phone down onto her bed and buried her face in her hands. _What am I DOING? This is so illegal!_ I'm _illegal,_ they're _probably illegal!_ Nayeon thought as she dug her palms into her eyes, hard enough to see spots but not enough to make permanent damage. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and checked the time. 3:45.

"I have time..." She muttered as she set an alarm for 4:25 and attempted to bury herself under the covers.

-'~'-

The cool breeze blew across Nayeon's face as she set off for Robinson's Cafe. Nayeon sighed and tugged the collar of her shirt up to cover her face. When she arrived at Robinson's Cafe, she took in a steadying breath and shook out her arms. Here goes nothing.

She opened the door and stepped into the warm atmosphere. As she scanned the cafe for Eunhae, she let the aroma of coffee and cookies envelop her and she felt herself relax.

"Nayeon!" A voice exclaimed to her right. Nayeon turned around and saw Eunhae walking towards her with a huge smile. Nayeon smiled back nervously and gave a little wave.

"Hello," She said with a slight bow.

"I hope you don't mind, but we already ordered some coffee and ham and cheese croissants," Eunhae informed her, as she led her over to a table in the corner. Nayeon saw another girl seated at the table and she swallowed nervously. As they made their way over to the table, the girl's head shot up and Nayeon froze for a split second before moving forward. The girl had big eyes with medium length brown hair, and around her left iris was a green ring that quickly disappeared.

Eunhae and Nayeon arrived at the table and the girl tilted her head slightly.

"Is this her?" She asked as she scanned Nayeon. Nayeon squirmed under her gaze and looked at Eunhae for help.

"This is Nayeon, she's our newest recruit," Eunhae said, patting Nayeon on the shoulder. Nayeon waved shyly and crossed her arms. Jihyo smiled and held out her hand.

"Welcome! I'm Park Jihyo, the resident 'mom' of the group." Jihyo said, with a big smile. Nayeon felt herself smile back and Jihyo gestured for her to sit down. Nayeon sat down in the chair and Eunhae plopped down next to Jihyo.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure without Jihyo, we would've all destroyed each other," Eunhae said as she looked at Jihyo. Nayeon glanced between the two and swore that if they could shoot hearts out of their eyes, they would. She waited a couple of seconds before awkwardly clearing her throat. Both of them snapped their gazes onto her and she gulped.

"Um, what do you mean by 'destroyed each other?'" Nayeon asked, leaning slightly back with a terrified look on her face. Eunhae's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head.

"I didn't mean literally-"

"Yes, you did, don't sugar coat it, _jagiya,_ " Jihyo said as she cut Eunhae off and Nayeon snorted as Eunhae turned into an accurate representation of a tomato.

"It's fine, you don't have to sugar coat it for me," Nayeon quietly said before the two could go back to staring at each other. Eunhae shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Well Nayeon, basically what we want to do is help the supers develop their powers and gain control over them. We don't want to give the government any more reason to hate us, so instead of being afraid of our powers, we help people gain a better understanding of their powers." Eunhae said, taking out a pamphlet and handing it to Nayeon. _Crap, they even have pamphlets. They're really serious about this..._ Nayeon thought as she opened the pamphlet. The thought of being with people like her was as intoxicating as it was frightening. She found her mouth forming the question before she could even give her brain a moment to think about the weight of this decision and how catastrophic the consequences would be.

"What do I have to do?" She asked, meeting Eunhae's eyes. _There's no backing out now, is there?_


	3. One of a Kind (or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She found her mouth forming the question before she could even give her brain a moment to think about the weight of this decision and how catastrophic the consequences would be.
> 
> "What do I have to do?" She asked, meeting Eunhae's eyes. There's no backing out now, is there?
> 
> \\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

"All you have to do is trust us to do our job," Eunhae said, as a smile slowly began to form. Nayeon nodded and looked back down at the small pamphlet in her hands.

"Um, it says here that there are rooms available? Why would there be rooms available?" Nayeon asked.

"Oh, there are rooms available for the people who would prefer to stay there instead of going back and forth. Most, uh, supers, prefer to stay with the others, because they feel safer and don't need to hide," Eunhae explained with a hesitant smile. Nayeon dropped her gaze and stared at Eunhae's hands instead.

"So, if I decide to join, then I'll have to go stay there?" She asked Eunhae's hands. It was easier than looking at Eunhae's hopeful face. Nayeon moved her gaze to Jihyo's hands and saw that they were fiddling with a napkin.

"You don't need to stay with us," Jihyo said and bent down to meet Nayeon's gaze, " It's completely up to you. The government already limits us so much, that we don't want to force any more unnecessary...obligations on you."

"Oh..." was Nayeon's intelligent reply, "That's very considerate of you." Eunhae and Jihyo just chuckled slightly.

"So, now you know our offer. Please let us know if you want to join or not. Our doors are always open," Eunhae said and adjusted her glasses awkwardly. Nayeon stayed silent for a while and Eunhae was beginning to get worried. "If you don't want to join, then that's fine. We understand."

"I want to join," Nayeon said firmly as she looked up. Eunhae and Jihyo blinked twice before huge smiles broke out across their faces.

"Alrighty," Eunhae said, and instead of fear, Nayeon felt relief settle over her shoulders like a warm blanket.

\\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

_What the hell is this?_ Nayeon thought, hiking her backpack upon her shoulder. In front of her was an abandoned train compartment. Nayeon checked the directions Eunhae had given her a few days ago and looked up in confusion. The door to the compartment in front of her creaked open, and a familiar head poked out.

"Hey! I know this looks weird and suspicious, but ah, come in!" Eunhae said, opening the door a little wider. Nayeon looked around for a split second before she darted forward and hopped in. Eunhae shut the door behind her and locked the door as Nayeon just watched her, unamused.

"Um, do you mind stepping back a bit?" Eunhae asked, dusting off her hands and bending down. Nayeon complied in silence, and sat down on the nearby bench and continued to watch Eunhae.

"What are you doing?" Nayeon asked, warily. Eunhae looked up and her eyes flashed violet.

"Opening the hatch, what does it look like I'm doing?" Eunhae asked, her eyes staying the mixture of blue and violet. Nayeon's brows furrowed and she pursed her lips.

"Well forgive me for asking. It's not like I've been in here before or anything." Nayeon replied, crossing her arms defensively. Eunhae closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes again, they were back to normal.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Some of them don't take too kindly to new people. But, they'll warm up to you, don't worry." Eunhae said with forced cheeriness, as she pulled on the handle and revealed a cement hole with ladder rungs screwed into one side.

"Should I be worried?" Nayeon asked stood up and watched Eunhae climb into the hole. Eunhae looked up and shook her head.

"Nah, you'll be fine. Besides, I'll be right next to you, Jihyo too." Eunhae said as she started to climb down. Nayeon leaned over the edge as she watched Eunhae's head steadily disappear from sight. "Toss your bag down!" Eunhae called up to her. _This is insane. And illegal. Illegal and insane._ Nayeon thought as she removed her bag from her shoulder and dropped it down then following after it.

She arrived at the bottom and Eunhae handed her her bag, before scurrying up the ladder and tugging the door closed. The sound of the metal slamming shut made Nayeon feel like she had just been nailed into her coffin.

"Ready?" Eunhae asked, as soon as she was on the ground again. Nayeon took a breath and nodded.

"Ok, right this way," Eunhae said, gesturing behind Nayeon. Nayeon turned around and saw that she was in front of a stainless steel door. She felt a shudder course through her and she clenched her jaw. _Why am I doing this again?_ Nayeon thought as she stepped aside.

"Hey... remember you only have to try it out for a week. Just so you know how to control your powers and you're not obliged to stay longer than a week. It would be lovely if you did stay, but it's ultimately your choice." Eunhae said as she stepped up beside her. The door opened smoothly and revealed a familiar figure with medium length, wavy hair.

"Jihyo! Oh, thank God it was you who opened the door." Eunhae exclaimed, and Nayeon could feel the tension leak out of her. Jihyo laughed and gestured at them to come in.

Once they were inside, Jihyo closed the door and locked it, making Nayeon feel effectively trapped. Jihyo looked at her and tilted her head.

"You'll be fine, Nayeonnie, don't worry about the others," Jihyo reassuringly said. Nayeon swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Right, ok, I'll be fine," Nayeon said as she shook out her limbs and cracked her neck. Jihyo gave her a reassuring pat on the back while Eunhae led the way down the hall.

\\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right, ok, I'll be fine," Nayeon said as she shook out her limbs and cracked her neck. Jihyo gave her a reassuring pat on the back while Eunhae led the way down the hall.
> 
> \\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

The trio entered a room that Nayeon assumed was the "living room," decorated with a couple of couches, love seats, cushioned chairs, and ottomans that were scattered around the entirety of the space. Right in the center was a mahogany table with papers, pens, and pencils scattered over its surface and on one of the walls was a giant TV. A few people occupied the room and Nayeon let out a shuddering breath.

"How in the world do you have enough money to pay for this?" Nayeon asked while she craned her head to look at Eunhae and Jihyo. They glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"We'll explain later, it's a long and... complicated story," Eunhae said. Nayeon sighed and nodded as Eunhae ushered her to a couch in the center while Jihyo disappeared down another hallway. _How big is this fucking place?_ Nayeon thought as Eunhae bustled around and attempted to tidy everything up.

Nayeon tried to ignore the curious stares that the other people in the room were giving her by staring down resolutely at her hands.

" _Jagiya,_ come over here for a moment please," Jihyo called from the other end of the room. Eunhae jerked her head up at the nickname and blushed.

"Coming, _jagiya_ ," She replied with a burning face as she scurried away. Nayeon bit her lip and glanced around at her surroundings. She accidentally met the curious eyes of a girl with light brown, almost blonde hair in a bob cut. The girl's eyes crinkled slightly as she mouth turned upwards into a hesitant smile which Nayeon returned.

The girl slowly got up and made her way over to where Nayeon was seated and plopped down unceremoniously next to her. Nayeon jumped slightly in her seat and turned to face the girl who was now wearing a cheeky grin.

"Hi, I'm Jeongyeon!" She exclaimed with a wide smile, "Who're you?"

"I'm Nayeon," she responded before a crash sounded. Immediately Jeongyeon was on her feet with her hand extended towards the back of the room. Nayeon slowly stood up and turned around in the direction that Jeongyeon was facing.

"Jeongyeon, what is the meaning of this?" Jihyo shouted from where she seemed to be frozen in midair. Nayeon felt her mouth drop open at the obvious display of power.

"Oh shit, Jihyo! Sorry, I didn't mean to freeze you," Jeongyeon said as she lowered her hand. Immediately, Jihyo crashed to the floor and the glare that Eunhae sent Jeongyeon made the taller girl pale. Jihyo groaned from her position on the ground and dragged herself up.

"I know where you sleep, Yoo Jeongyeon!" She said as she walked over to the other side of the couch. Jeongyeon attempted to hide her tall frame behind Nayeon, while the girl looked between the both of them in astonishment and fear.

"So- so you guys just... use your powers like that? Isn't that dangerous? Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" Nayeon frantically asked as she quickly backed away from Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

"Nayeon, calm down,-" Eunhae started to say.

"Nayeon, watch out, there's someone-" She bumped into another person, who let out a startled yell, "Behind you," Jihyo finished. Nayeon quickly turned around to apologize but was met with thin air.

"Jihyo, there's no one there," Nayeon said as her voice wavered with uncertainty.

"Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean that I'm not here," A disembodied voice replied. Nayeon inhaled a scream and scrambled away before she tripped over her own feet and crashed into Jihyo.

"Sana, stop freaking the poor girl out, she's already pale enough," Eunhae said, from her position in one of the many doorways.

"Is there someone actually there?" Nayeon asked weakly as Jihyo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She received a chuckle in response and heard a snap. Slowly, a body began to appear. First, it was a torso, then long legs and pale arms, and finally a head with light brown hair and a mischevious smile on the girls face. She took a few steps forward and tilted her head.

"Are you ok? You seem a little pale," the previously _invisible_ girl asked, way too close for Nayeon's comfort. Nayeon just stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, unable to come up with a response.

"Good job Sana, I think you broke her!" Another girl exclaimed. Nayeon directed her attention to the girl and away from Sana.

"No, I'm not... broken," She replied softly, stepping away from Jihyo and Sana. The girl who spoke tilted her head, and sent her strawberry blonde hair tumbling off to one side.

"Are you sure about that?" the same voice asked, but from her other side. Nayeon whirled around and she was faced with the same girl. Nayeon looked between the two girls and she could feel the ground slightly spinning beneath her.

"Um, Jihyo? She doesn't look too good," One of the duplicates said. Nayeon shook her head and stumbled into another unfortunate person, who grabbed her by the arms to steady her.

"Oof! You good, there?" A soft voice gently asked. Nayeon blinked up at the girl - _Seriously, is everyone here a girl or something?_ \- and froze. This girl had dark brown, almost black hair and a smooth pale face. _She's so pretty...oh my god I'm gay..._ The girl's brown eyes flashed blue and her concerned expression turned into one of amusement.

"Mina, is she ok?" Jihyo asked from the doorway. The girl, Mina, looked up briefly and nodded.

"She's fine Jihyo, just a bit overwhelmed," Mina said gently as she returned her gaze back to Nayeon. Nayeon flushed and averted her gaze to all of the other people who had come into the room. That was a mistake, because what she saw nearly made her eyes pop out of her skull.

A tall girl, who reminded Nayeon or Yoda, was holding up a short girl with a bob cut, who had several little objects floating around her head as one other girl was throwing stuff at them from a bag she had in her hand.

"Come on, Chaeyoung! You can't catch everything, there's no way that's possible," the girl was whining. The shorter one, who Nayeon assumes is Chaeyoung, only smirks. Slowly, everyone's heads started to turn towards the trio and Nayeon swore she almost saw Jihyo's vein explode out of her skull.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Jihyo snapped, surprising the trio.

"Jihyo unnie! Uh, we, uh, we were just... practicing," Chaeyoung said. At least, Nayeon thought it was Chaeyoung, but she wasn't sure.

"Practicing? What do you mean you were-"

"Um, Jihyo? Can you please explain to me what's going on?" Nayeon weakly asked. Jihyo turned around and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry! We tend to get a bit distracted around here," Jihyo replied with a nervous laugh. Eunhae had left her post by the doorway and came to a stop next to Jihyo and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, losers, line up," She said with an amused smile and everyone (including Mina, who Nayeon forgot was there for a second) rushed to get in a line. Nayeon looked questioningly at them, and Jeongyeon winked.

"Name, age, and power," Jihyo commanded, "Jeong, you start first." Jeongyeon nodded and stepped forward.

\\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/


	5. Trios for Dayz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Name, age, and power," Jihyo commanded, "Jeong, you start first." Jeongyeon nodded and stepped forward.
> 
> \\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

What followed was a whirlwind of names, ages, faces and powers that Nayeon could barely keep up with them. She followed Jihyo and Mina in a daze and found herself being shown into a room with blue walls and a white trim, with one bed shoved in the corner with a black comforter and white pillows, and a laptop, tablet, a few wires and gadgets, and two stuffed penguins placed on top. Mina entered the room and Jihyo gave Nayeon a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and exited. The two girls stood awkwardly in front of each other before Mina seemed to realize that she was supposed to show Nayeon around.

"Oh, um, this is going to be your room and I'll be your roommate. Obviously," Mina said softly. She gestured at Nayeon to come in and pointed at the empty bed opposite of hers.

"Thanks," Nayeon said as she set her bag on the bed. She glanced around and her eyes landed on the stuffed penguins on Mina's bed. "Where'd you get those?" She asked as she sat on the bed. Mina followed her gaze and smiled softly. Nayeon tried not to swoon at the adorableness. The keyword being  _tried._

"I brought them from Japan. My mother got them for me," Mina replied, as she lifted her hand to fondly run over the plushies.

"Oh, you're from Japan?" Nayeon asked as she leaned forward. Mina nodded and met Nayeon's eyes for a split-second before darting away.

"Yes," She said, "Come on, I need to show you the rest of the train." Nayeon nodded and followed Mina outside.

After the tour was done, she was sure she would need a map in order to make her way around the tunnels and find her way back to the dorm rooms. Mina had disappeared with the invisible girl- Sana? Yes, Sana.- and left Nayeon to fend for herself.  _Ok, fine. Leave me._  Nayeon thought as she glanced around at her surroundings. She was in a brightly lit corridor that had several doors lining the walls, along with some crevices that housed several water fountains and vending machines.  _Zayyyyyyyym, how much money do these people have?_  Nayeon thought as she reached out and grabbed the handle of the door closest to her.

It opened easily enough and Nayeon poked her head inside curiously. The lights above her flickered on and cast eerie shadows around the rectangular room. From the looks of it, it looked to be someone's personal lab. It had several computers, one table was completely dedicated to gadgets and was covered with tools, wires, and several plastic screens. On the far side of the room, several super suits lined the wall and Nayeon gasped. In the center was a midnight blue suit with a logo that Nayeon was very familiar with emblazoned in the center.  _Zaya?_  Nayeon thought as she darted inside the room. The door was left ajar and Nayeon ran up the aisle towards the line of super suits. She stopped a few inches away and huffed out a delighted laugh.

The suit was a dark, midnight blue that seemed to be littered with stars. The sleeves had intricate designs and swirls worked into the cloth that made it glisten like scales in the dim light. Nayeon gently ran her fingers over the logo that adorned the chest. Four lines made into the shape of a Z with a circle encasing the single letter. It was a simple, yet powerful design that brought back many memories. 

"Nayeon, what are you doing in here?" Eunhae asked from the doorway. Nayeon stiffened and slowly brought her hand down from the crest.

"I-I'm sorry, I was cu-curious so I opened the door and I-I saw the suit and I couldn't  _help_  myself! Zaya- Zaya was one of the biggest role models I've ever had and when all the supers had to go into hiding, she was one of the few who spoke out against it.," Nayeon said with a soft smile. She had yet to turn around but didn't for fear of Eunhae being mad.  _Gods if she's mad-_

"She was a great hero," Eunhae said softly. Nayeon turned around and saw the shadow of a sad smile appear on her face. Eunhae beckoned her over and Nayeon. "Come on," She said when Nayeon met her at the door. She slung her arm around Nayeon's shoulders, "Training starts tomorrow, and  _you,_  my time-warping friend, have to eat." Eunhae said, guiding her out of the room.

 \\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

Nayeon's days were typically made up or brutal training sessions, courtesy of Eunhae, food fights because some speedster (read: Momo) was greedy as  _fuck_  when it came to food, and awkwardly going to sleep knowing that her  _gorgeous_  roommate, Mina, was capable of reading her mind. Mina promised that she only does it if necessary and that only settled Nayeon's mind slightly.

"Nayeon! I would appreciate it if you would stop zoning out whenever I'm giving instructions!" Eunhae shouted at her from across the room. Nayeon groaned and dragged herself up from where she laid, sprawled out on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry!" She exclaimed as she lurched to her feet. Jeongyeon snickered at her and Nayeon rolled her eyes.  _Shut up!_  She mouthed at her. Eunhae rolled her eyes and went about setting up the cannons while she explained.

"Um, Eunhae? Why are you aiming the cannons at me?" Jeongyeon asked nervously. Nayeon laughed and Eunhae rolled her eyes. 

"If you were listening, Jeong, then you'd understand," Eunhae said with a slight laugh that turned into a hacking cough.

"Eun? You ok?" Jeongyeon asked. Eunhae waved her off and slowly straightened up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm-" She got cut off with another round of coughing.

"Um, Eunhae, I think we ought to cut training early. You look a little ill," Nayeon said as her eyes steadily widened in alarm. Eunhae was now doubled over and kneeling on the floor.

"Nayeon get Jihyo and Mina! Now!" Jeongyeon shouted as she rushed over to Eunhae, who had now transferred to coughing up blood.

"Where are they?" Nayeon asked, darting to the door.

"The rec room! Where we all met!" Jeongyeon exclaimed as she started to drag Eunhae to a nearby chair.  _Ok. the rec room! Got it!_  Nayeon though as she sprinted out the door and down the hall.

"Jihyo! Mina! Guys! Jihyoooooo! Minaaaaaaaaa!" Nayeon shouted as she ran down the hall and burst into the room. Mina and Jihyo looked up, startled (and Nayeon swore someone screamed, but that's not important) and Nayeon grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them back down the hall.

"Nayeon, what are- what's wrong?" Jihyo shouted as Nayeon led them to the training room.

"Jeongyeon! I got them!" Nayeon shouted as she practically threw the duo at Jeongyeon.

_"Jagiya!"_  Jihyo exclaimed as Mina patted Nayeon's shoulder in thanks. She watched as the two gently grabbed Eunhae's arms and escorted her out, Jihyo scolding her in soft tones and Mina shaking her head. Jeongyeon came to a stop at Nayeon's side and tugged her into a side hug.

"You did good, Nabongs. They'll take care of it now," The taller said, and Nayeon shakily nodded.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Nayeon said as she and Jeongyeon exited the training room.

 \\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

What Nayeon noticed as a regular occurrence on the train, is that whether it was spoken or unspoken, they always split up into threes. Usually, Momo, Sana, and Mina were one, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu were another, and, strangely enough, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon were the third. Eunhae never really stuck to one particular group (although she did favor Nayeon's group because Jihyo was in it, obviously), preferring to mingle with everybody or take off to a corner by herself. 

But right now, Eunhae was stuck in her room, recovering from overexerting her powers and Nayeon couldn't stop the seed of guilt that wormed its way through her stomach. It was because she ran away that night, wasn't it? Gods know Eunhae couldn't exactly take a day off from this. It's not like it paid well and what she did wasn't exactly legal.

"Hey," Jihyo said, as she knocked shoulders with her, "Eunhae's going to be fine. She just needs to learn how to take a break." Nayeon smiled slightly and nodded.  _I guess we all need a break._

 \\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/ _  
_


	6. Teasing (But Not Like That, Get Your Mind Outta the Gutter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey," Jihyo said, as she knocked shoulders with her, "Eunhae's going to be fine. She just needs to learn how to take a break." Nayeon smiled slightly and nodded. I guess we all need a break.
> 
> \\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

Jeongyeon was staring at the wall again. The wall on the opposite side of the kitchen. The wall where Sana had previously been before she was (literally) whisked away by Momo. Jeongyeon looked so much like a kicked puppy, that it  _momentarily_  distracted Nayeon from her mission of finding snacks.

"Jeong, you should just talk to her," Nayeon whispered as she browsed through the food in the pantry.

"Huh? Talk to who? What? I don't know what you're talking about," Jeongyeon said as she spun around and almost crashed into the shelf. Nayeon grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back just in time.

" _Sana,_ you should go talk to  _S_ _ana_. You know, the girl you've been drooling over ever since I got here? You should talk to her," Nayeon said. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the bags of chips.  _Hmm, barbecue or sour onion? Which one is better... crap,_ _I_ _love them both._

"What would I even talk to her about?" Jeongyeon pitifully asked.

"I don't know. Your favorite books? Hobbies? Food?" Nayeon replied, now debating between kettle cooked and regular chips. "Should I get the kettle cooked or regular chips?" She mused out loud and Jeongyeon groaned.

"You know you're weak for kettle chips, so just get the damn things and  _help me!"_  She responded. Nayeon tore her eyes away from the snacks in front of her and looked over.

"With what?" Nayeon asked as she grabbed the kettle cooked chips and moved onto the cookies.

"Seriously?!"

"What? I'm hungry, ok?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Nayeon rolled her eyes and grabbed the cookies off the shelf and made her way out of the pantry and to her room.

"Look, all I'm saying," She said as she opened the bag of chips, "is that you're overthinking it. That's all. You need to  _relax_  and just be yourself." She ended her mini speech by shoving a handful of chips into her mouth and giving Jeongyeon a memey smile.

"You're insufferable," she muttered as Nayeon sharply turned the corner and made her way to the fourth door on the left.

"Yet you put up with me anyway- oh, hey Mina... I didn't know you were in here," Nayeon said, abruptly coming to a stop, only for Jeongyeon to come crashing into her and knocked them both to the ground.

"Hey, Nayeon, Jeongyeon. Are you two ok?" Mina asked as she set down the textbook she was currently reading. Nayeon attempted to shove Jeongyeon off of her as the other girl flailed around.

"Jeongyeon, get your skinny ass off me right now!" Nayeon shouted as she shoved the taller girl's shoulder.

"Oh, shut up and stop moving, dammit!" she replied, freezing Nayeon in her place and clambering off her. Nayeon glared at her, reproachfully and Jeongyeon graciously unfroze her. Nayeon gasped as she was able to breathe without restriction and quickly grabbed her stuff and plopped herself on her bed, across from Mina, who had started reading again. Jeongyeon sat down on the edge of the bed, with her back against the wall and held out a hand, wordlessly asking for a cookie. Nayeon made a face and tossed her the bag.

"Sana's going to kill you both if she finds out that you two stole her cookies," Mina said, breaking the silence. Nayeon froze mid-chew and looked at Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon shook her head frantically and Nayeon swallowed the rest of her food.

"Hey Mina, you're friends with Sana, right?"Nayeon asked, a smirk slowly spreading across her face as Jeongyeon glared at her.

"Uh, yeah I am. What about it?" Mina distractedly replied.

"Nayeon I swear-"

"Does she currently like anyone?" Nayeon asked, cutting off her friend, who was now gaping at her like a fish. Mina's head jerked up and she stared at Nayeon wide-eyed.

"She- she currently does not like anyone, why?" Mina replied with a slight stutter as her gaze darted between the two girls. 

"See, there's nothing to worry about, Jeong," Nayeon said with a triumphant grin as she shoveled more chips into her mouth. Mina looked at Jeongyeon with a soft smile.

"Just talk to her, Jeongyeon, there's no harm with that," Mina softly said and Nayeon totally did not swoon.  _She's so nice, what the fuck?_

"Yeah, just send her a signal," Nayeon chuckled, as she placed her fist near her temple with her thumb and pinky finger out in a  _shaka_  sign.

"What...?"

" _Signeul bonae signal bonae,_ " Nayeon cheekily said and flicked her wrist back and forth. Both Mina and Jeongyeon stared at her and she sighed, "You guys are no fun," She grumbled as she sunk down into the soft bedspread.

"No, but seriously, talk to her. That's literally all you have to do," Mina said, opting to ignore Nayeon's sulkiness and instead offer advice to the girl crushing on her friend. Nayeon hummed in agreement and grinned at Jeongyeon.

"I think I'll try that, thank's Mina," Jeongyeon replied and Nayeon scoffed.

"So you listen to her, but not me, even though we gave the same exact advice?" She asked indignantly.

"What can I say, Mina makes more sense than you."

"BUT WE GAVE THE EXACT SAME ADVICE!"

\\(*-*\\) \\(*-*)/ (/*-*)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis a rlly crappy filler chapter, but i deal
> 
> Lmaoooo, thanks for reading, yell at me in the comments and vote plssss
> 
> <3 
> 
> Zen


End file.
